Black (Golden Boys)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | text=white| name=Black | jname=ブラック | tmname=Black | slogan=no | image=Black Golden Boys.png | size=200px | caption=Black of Golden Boys | age=no | gender=Male | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=no | hometown=Unknown | region=Johto | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga=yes | }} Black (Japanese: ブラック Black) is a Trainer from Johto and a character from the Golden Boys manga series. He is based on from . History Black debuts in Let's Go! The Journey Towards The Championship, as the shadowed Trainer that Gold saw while he was choosing his Starter Pokémon. Black reveals himself after Gold gets a panicked call from Professor Elm mentioning about a robbery in his lab. Black does so by having , the Pokémon he stole, attack him with . He reveals to Gold that the he has on his team was the one he released earlier. Black is challenged by a frustrated Gold after hearing the statement. It was his versus Gold's Totodile. Black has the upper hand due to the type-advantage his Chikorita has. However, Gold's Pidgey defends Totodile and defeats Chikorita. The defeat does not upset Black as he departs. Black has quickly arrived in Violet City and challenges Falkner where he ends up defeating the Gym Leader. Black reappears in Extreme Power!! The Friday Pokémon in Union Cave to capture a rare . It was revealed around that time that his Chikorita has evolved into Bayleef. Black has his Pokémon battle the Lapras so he could catch it. As Bayleef did not handle the Lapras in the way Black expected, he releases it only for Gold to take Bayleef in. He defeats Gold in battle at a tournament in Let's Use Fighting Type Pokémon!!, however, his tactics were ruled unfair so Gold was declared the winner. Black reappears in Gold and Black VS Team Rocket where he tries to take on Team Rocket on his own but his Pokémon were no match for them as the radio waves coming from Team Rocket's hideout were the source of Black's Pokémon getting weakened. Gold has a battle with Black in The Legendary Pokémon despite not wanting to and witnessing the effect of the radio waves on Black's Pokémon. Gold ends up defeating him. Black has another battle with Gold in A Spectacular Battle To Save Ampharos!! where he will give Gold his if Gold defeats him. Jasmine takes Gold's place and defeats Gyarados with her , only for Gyarados to be unable to carry them to Cianwood City. In Let's Fight For The Future!!, Black releases a different colored Tyranitar known as the Black Tyranitar that was sealed away years ago. In order to get the Black Tyranitar sealed away again, he had to work with Gold and many other Trainers in order to do so. Character He has a strong hatred for what he considers to be "weak" Trainers, such as , as well as Team Rocket, who calls him a traitor. Also, he wants strong Pokémon on his team and releases the ones he deems as weak. Despite his low opinion of Gold, there are times where they are forced to work together, one of the cases happened in Gold and Black VS Team Rocket where radio waves coming from Team Rocket's hideout are causing the Pokémon to get weak. Pokémon Currently owned is Black's signature Pokémon. Black initially borrowed it in the tournament in Let's Use Fighting Type Pokémon!!. He later added it into his team (or stole it) after the tournament. It has been used in many of his adventures. Sneasel's only known move is .}} to defeat his and . None of Mareep's moves are known.}} in the Union Cave when awoke. It successfully slowed down Lapras but wasn't able to defeat the Transport Pokémon. Gastly reappears as in Gold and Black VS Team Rocket where it became exhausted because of the hypnotic waves caused by Team Rocket. Haunter's only known move is .}} was sent out to take on Grey but collapsed as the hypnotic waves caused it to become weak. None of Magnemite's moves are known.}} was called out to take on Team Rocket. However, it became weakened from the hypnotic waves. None of Golbat's moves are known.}} first appeared defeating a 's . Gold wanted to borrow Gyarados in order to get to Cianwood City as he and Jasmine were unsuccessful in finding their own Pokémon to take them there. However, Gold needed to battle him in order to get the prize. So they battle with Black using the Gyarados and Gold using . As Pikachu had the type advantage, Gold only commands it to use . Jasmine takes over with her as she couldn't take it anymore and Gyarados was too powerful, which defeats the Gyarados. Black decides to let Gold borrow Gyarados as Steelix was unstoppable but it could not take them to Cianwood City as it was defeated. Gyarados's known moves are , , and .}} against Gold's . Due to the double type-advantage, Xatu almost defeated Tyrogue but Tyrogue's meditation in figuring out the real Xatu when it used Double Team caused him to win. Xatu's known moves are , , and .}} . It used its Explosion attack to move a boulder containing the Black Tyranitar underneath. Electrode's only known move is .}} Released as a . It was his starter Pokémon when he began his journey in Johto. However, he stole the Chikorita from Professor Elm's lab instead of having Elm give it to him. It evolved into a Bayleef prior to meeting up with Gold again. During an encounter with Lapras, Black released the Bayleef after it failed to defeat Lapras and Gold took Bayleef in.}} as he thought it was weak. He tells this to Gold when he caught it.}} Borrowed in the tournament in Let's Use Fighting Type Pokémon!!. Alakazam's only known move is .}} in the tournament in Let's Use Fighting Type Pokémon!!. None of Quilava's moves are known.}} from Bill to fight against Team Rocket in Gold and Black VS Team Rocket. Umbreon's only known move is .}} Category:Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys characters es:Black (Golden Boys) it:Black (Golden Boys) zh:小黑（黄金少年）